The present invention relates to an information control system and an information control method capable of precisely defining and executing a condition which prescripts a state of an apparatus to be controlled.
As a program development model for an information control system, a waterfall model is known. The waterfall model divides a whole project into a plurality of processes, results (documents such as specifications and design plans) at each process are precisely defined, works at later processes are sequentially performed in accordance with the results obtained at preceding processes. The waterfall model can be said as document driven type development processes aiming to apply the principle of “definitions by specifications”.
For example, “system specifications” are exchanged between an ordering party and a receiving party when ordering and receiving an information control system such as a power system, a train running management system and a sewage/water management system. The system specifications are documents for stipulating the state of apparatus (facilities) constituting a system. The system specifications are important interface documents among an ordering party, a receiving party, a designer and an implementer (coder). The system specifications include various explanations regarding the state of an apparatus written by a text such as a Japanese language text.
An executable program processing method is disclosed in which a reserved word file providing a correspondence between syntax rules and execution rules for each reserved word is defined, and a script using reserved words is used for a business transaction definition file (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-149339).